


Working Nights

by CeeceePepper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Other, Robot/Ghoul make-outs, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some ... uh... sort of smut between Hancock and Nick? I don't think you can fuck the robot, but I mean. Hancock could probably get somewhere with him.</p>
<p>TUMBLR PROMPT: could you please write a valencock thing w makeouts???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Nights

"Are you almost done yet?" Hancock whined, sitting at the desk that was nearby the desk. Gentle swing music played from the Diamond City radio station, the radio itself sitting over a filing cabinet beside Nick. Nick scratched at a paper and re-looked it over, grunting to himself at Hancock's reply.  
"Are you almost out of here, yet?" Nick retorted. Hancock groaned and put his hat back on his face, leaning back in the office chair he was sitting in. His legs were crossed, his feet propped up on the desk.  
"You've been writing and looking over that God damn paper for half an hour... Do you have any other fuckin' hobbies besides being a detective twenty-four seven?"  
"I'm the detective of Diamond City, Hancock. You know that."  
"Yeah, and I'm a ghoul who had to sneak in here to come say hello to you."  
"Sneak in here and come say hello unannounced, and at 3am, might I add." Nick hissed, "And be a little quieter. I might not have to sleep, but Ellie's borrowing my bed upstairs because you're here. Hush."  
Hancock took his hat off his face, sitting up.  
"So what? She can bear through it. This is the wasteland, and I'm your guest." He snickered playfully.  
"You aren't my guest, and I have work to do."  
"How much work left?"  
"As much as I can do."  
"Ugh."  
Hancock looked to his hat, before that cute, shit-eating grin he always wore came to light once again. He leaned back, throwing his hat at Nick. Nick hadn't been watching, and in one quick swoop, a hat had landed on his hand. Well, to clarify, it had hit his hand. Ran the pen against the paper, causing Nick to sucessfully sling all his papers off the desk and his pen to go flying behind him when he jerked his hand in suprised.  
Hancock snorted (as best as he could, anyway), putting his hands back to snicker and laugh at poor Nick, who had to be annoyed by the ghoul sitting a bit away. And Nick, with the patience of a monk, stood with a sigh. He moved from around his desk, leaning over to start picking up the papers.  
After a few moments of picking up papers, he stiffined his robotic joints. He felt a gruff, calloused hand on his side, and a warm sensation behind him. Silently, he stood, feeling somebody pressing against his back.  
"...Hancock? I've got-"  
"Yeah, yeah, big shot. I hear you. 'I have work, I am a robot, can't stop for five minutes'," Hancock muttered into Nick's shirt mockingly, an annoyed look on his face. Nick grumped.  
"Yes, I can't. Missing people are much more important than you trying to mooch off of me at 3 in the morning, Hancock."  
Hancock cursed under his breath, finally sick of Nick's little game. It wasn't really a game, he knew. He was just getting annoyed. Hancock, in his irritance, turned Nick around forcefully and shoved him back against the wall behind them, barely missing a filing cabinet. Nick winced, grunting and looking to the other, his eyebrow lines knitting together in his expression.  
Hancock made a face, stepping closer, a hand coming to the wall beside Nick. Nick kept his arms at his side, hands splayed against the concrete wall behind them.  
"Look, Mr. Synthy," Hancock muttered roughly, "You can take a five minute break, fool around a little. Gamble with a ghoul. Just five minutes?"  
"...."  
Nick sighed defeatedly, mirroring Hancock's annoyed look.  
"Fine. You get exactly five minutes, and then you're out of here. Got it? I'll even make sure the guards don't see you high-tailing it out of here."  
Hancock's expression became a coy grin, his body pressing closer to Nick's. "That's what I like to hear, Nicky."  
Nick growled in response, annoyance in the tone. It was silenced by a kiss, from Hancock specifically, that tasted faintly of Jet and berry mentats. Nick didn't really have a preference for any taste perse, so it didn't bother him. What did bother him, was that it was getting quite stuffy between the wall and Hancock, especially considering that because Hancock was shorter than him, he had to lean up to kiss Nick in the first place.  
Then he remembered, oh, yes, he's supposed to be responding to uh, Hancock. Yeah. Being a synth wasn't exactly fun when somebody expected you to get all affectionate and lovey, and you didn't have much to go on in the first place. Even though this wasn't the first time Hancock had annoyed him and then attempted to get affectionate, Nick still wasn't really particular about these situations.  
He snapped back from his thoughts when Hancock's hand slid up his side. Nick snatched his hand immediately, pulling it away. Hancock instead, pinned his wrist down, causing Nick to grunt in response. Hancock finally pulled away, letting out a pant. Not like he could breathe out of his non-existant nose.  
Nick's eyes flickered in the darkness of the corner they were in, his eyes studying Hancock's face. Hancock purred, a shit-eating grin on his face once again. Nick let out a chuckle.  
"What? Think you're getting all cocky because you got my arm down?" Nick proded.  
"Nope," Hancock spoke between a pant, "Cocky 'cause you tried to snake your way out of this one."  
Nick watched for a moment. When his eyes met Hancock's ravenous ones, Hancock had breathed in.  
Nick quickly snatched a hold of Hancock's arm, turning them around and pressing the ghoul against the wall, swapping their posititons. Hancock's breath knocked out, and he gave a suprised look. Nick, standing a few inches above him in height, made all the difference in the situation.  
"Now who said I was trying to snake my way out, Hancock?" Nick muttered in a cold, neutral voice. It sounded almost a little scary to Hancock. Hancock audibly swallowed, looking to Nick, before he grabbed a hold of Nick's tie.  
"Mh... Nobody, I just wanted to push your buttons." Hancock purred, Nick pressing him back more against the wall with a synthetic hand.  
Nick grinned, leaning in for a moment. So close, he could almost breath in the Jet that the other had used earlier, their lips almost touching.  
Then he grabbed a hold of Hancock by the shirt, opening the door with his free hand. He tossed the other out in one move, readjusting his tie when the other was out.  
"Five minutes is up, Hancock," He said, "Goodnight. Safe travels."  
He shut the door, and Hancock grew wide-eyed, panicking.  
"Wait! Nick! NICK!"


End file.
